CYA
by carlycagalli
Summary: When a disguised popsinger enters a new school, and that same popsinger is actually a disguised princess, there's no saying what could happen. Summary not so interesting, please read ;D
1. ONE

Hello! This is my third GS fic ;D This story is pretty much not planned at all, just see how it goes. I may or may not continue. Anyways. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own gs/d!

CYA Chapter One

_(concert stadium)_

"and you don't love me, no more…" Cagalli sang, her melodious voice filling the stadium. The rest of the band followed up with fancy keyboard solos and guitar riffs, ending the song with a big bang.

The crowd cheered as Yzak threw his drumsticks into the air. Dearka flashed a smile at the fans as Kira bowed shyly, guitar in hand. Cagalli beamed as she took the mike. "Hello, PLANTS! We love you!" The crowd went wild, groups of fans chanting "Encore! Encore!" Despite the multiple cries, the members of the CYA band still left the stage, waving and blowing kisses to the audience.

Sitting in the front row of the stadium, Lacus Clyne clutched at her chest, her heart beating rapidly. Kira was so cool! She just wanted to melt every time he glanced her way during the concert. What was this feeling? I think… I think I might be in love! Lacus thought excitedly, fantasies of her and Kira playing in her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(hotel lobby)_

"Hey, guys! Congrats on a successful performance!" Rey, CYA's manager, smiled as the band thanked him. They settled into the plush seats in the lobby of the hotel they would be staying in, Yzak next to Cagalli, Dearka next to Kira, Rey on his own. It just so happened that Yzak ended up with Cagalli on the love seat.

"Anyways, as you all know, we'll be settling down here in PLANTS for about 1 year to work on your new album, and conduct concerts. It's for publicity's sake, I guess, since your albums sell the best here. Right." Checking his clipboard, Rey continued.

"Oh yes. I promised you parents that you will have a good education as well, so you'll be studying in the best high school in PLANTS, the Minerva High. Cagalli, you'll be starting school next week. The rest of you will be attending school 3 weeks later, AFTER you receive royal military training in Orb." Rey paused as the guys groaned.

"You have to fulfill your duty as a citizen of Orb to receive proper training in case of any crisis," Cagalli smirked, quoting Kisaka, the head of Orb's military department. "You fault for being royalty, Kira, and I guess in your case," she nodded to Dearka and Yzak, "you have to sacrifice something for your choice to become our bodyguards. Absentmindedly, Cagalli ran her hand through Yzak's soft hair and leaned against his shoulder tiredly. Yzak stiffened, then relaxed and smiled at the petite form of Orb's princess leaning on him. He could still feel the tingle of her fingers in his hair.

Kira hid a smile as he watched his sister and Yzak. His sister had always been too blur to realize it, but he could tell that Yzak had always like her. Even Dearka had noticed! He had to admit that Cagalli was intelligent, but was clueless when it came to relationships. He shared a knowing smile with Dearka, and then paid attention to Rey, who continued to brief them.

"Anyways, this last point is VERY important: DO NOT REVEAL YOUR IDENTITIES. The minute anyone finds out about Kira and Cagalli being royalty, we will have to return to Orb immediately, and your career as a member of a band might end there. Your father has his own reasons for doing this, I believe, your highnesses." Rey glanced at Kira and Cagalli as they nodded seriously.

"Okay, that's all I have to say. Any questions? No? You can take your rest now, then. Here are the keys to your suite, 715. I'll see you tomorrow at 11 for your press conference." With that, Rey waved his wife, Luna, over and left. Luna also happened to be CYA's hair and make-up artist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(in a room in the suite) – K and C share this room._

"Are you ready to sleep? I want to turn off the lights now." Cagalli asked, her hand on the light switch. Kira turned to see his sister with her hair tied up in a messy bun, looking back at him impatiently.

"Sure."

The lights were turned off, and they both climbed into their beds.

"Hey Cagalli?" Kira asked, wondering if his sister was still awake.

"Yeah?" A muffled reply.

"You know, during the concert today, there was the weird pink-haired girl in the first row who kept looking at me with this weird expression. She was pretty, but looked kind of weird. She looked, no, STARED at me throughout the whole concert. Creepy. Really unnerving." Kira shivered involuntarily.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, little brother, now shut up and go to sleep."

"Geez, what's with the mood swing? And I'm not little, I'm older than you…" Kira sighed.

A pillow came flying and smacked him directly in the face.

------------------------------------------------endofchapter

Hope you liked it! I've actually drafted out the second chapter, but I'm too lazy to post it xD

Review? ;D

-carlycagalli


	2. TWO

Hello I'm back ;D Hope you enjoy the following chapter ;)

CYA Chapter Two

_(hotel room)_

"I still don't see the point of letting you do this," Cagalli sighs as Luna styled her hair, tying it into a French twist. She let some odd strands of hair curl softly to her bare shoulder.

"Your image, my dear. You would want to be known as a tomboy all your life, would you?" Luna stepped back and admired her work. Cagalli was dressed in a simple spaghetti-strapped black dress which went down to mid-thigh. On her feet were black open toe heels. Her well made-up face and attire showed a feminine side of her that not many had seen before.

"But it's just a press conference, isn't it? You didn't have to force me into such a skimpy dress, you know." Cagalli complained, fingering a loose strand of hair. "You usually struggle too much for me to get a chance to. Besides, people will love seeing you in this." Luna mentioned smiling at the nervous Cagalli.

"I hope so."

"You don't need to hope, they WILL and I know it. After all, I was the one who did you up and all..." Luna joked, patting her head lightly.

Just then, the door opened and Kira poked his head in. "You ready to go, sis? We're - WHOA!" His eyes widened at the sight of his sister's attire.

"What?" Cagalli snapped, grabbing a shawl to cover her bare shoulders.

"You look really pretty, sis." Kira complimented, extending his hand towards hers.

Cagalli's cheeks turned pink as she took Kira's hand, and clutched the shawl around her with the other. She glanced back at Luna, giving her a small smile of thanks. "Anytime, princess. Anytime." Luna thought as she watched them leave.

* * *

_(hotel lobby stairs)_

The chattering of the press ceased almost immediately after Cagalli and Kira appeared at the top of the stairs. At the foot of the staircase, Dearka and Yzak, who had been waiting impatiently, looked up in awe. "It was worth the wait," Yzak murmured, his eyes glued to the Amber princess. Dearka wolf-whistled, causing the crowd to burst into peals of laughter. Cagalli blushed as she descended, photographers' cameras flashing endlessly. As she and Kira reached the foot of the staircase, Cagalli gave Yzak a shy smile, then put one arm through his and one through Dearka's.

"The press conference will be held in the conference room. This way please." Rey smiled politely at the crowd, leading the way.

* * *

(conference room)

"so, Cagalli, any significant other?" A cheeky male reporter asked. Cagalli blushed. What the-? How am I supposed to-? She turned to look at Kira, pleading for help. Kira smirked at her, making her blush even more. Turning back to the crowd, she stuttered, "Um, no. Er. Not at the moment?"

On her left, Yzak glanced at her and hid a smile. Ah, so cute!

The press "ooo"-ed. Journalists jotted down notes. Photographers zoomed in on Cagalli's red face. The guys just stared at each other blankly.

"This will be the end of the press conference. Thank you all for coming. Other interviews will be arranged at a later date." Rey announced. As the press packed up their equipment, CYA stood to leave the room.

Suddenly, a young woman ran up to Kira and asked hurriedly, "I'm from the yukirokina magazine, will you do a personal interview and photo shoot with us, along with the band?" Dearka, stunned momentarily, tried to stop him, but it was too late, Kira had already agreed to the woman's request. The woman smiled, "We'll see you in the lobby at 5pm then."

Pulling Kira aside, Dearka whispered angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Er, agreeing to an interview request?" Kira replied, looking blur.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked, draping her arm around Dearka's shoulder as they gathered in a small circle.

"You just agreed to an interview with yukirokina! That magazine is dedicated to prying into people's private lives! And their idea of a "photo shoot" is guys in swimming trunks and girls scantily dressed in bikinis! What is your problem?"

"Oh no!" Kira groaned as Yzak smacked him on the back, hard.

"Bikini?" Cagalli, comprehending Dearka's words, turned to Kira with a murderous glare.

"Kira..."

* * *

yay, end of chapter. hope you liked it. english test tomorrow, wish me luck!

3 carlycagalli


	3. THREE

Hey, not sure if anyone is still reading this? I have come back haha sorry for the long long wait I was caught up with schoolwork (not really an excuse I know), but I have recently renewed my love for Gundam SEED and have inspiration to write again! I'm working on Chapter 4, this chapter is actually one I wrote 2 years ago, but never uploaded. Hope you enjoy it.

In response to the reviews, thank you all very much, it's very encouraging to know that you guys like the story! I haven't really decided what pairings it will be, planning to let the story develop and see. I'm a pretty spontaneous person, and don't really like writing according to rules (though sometimes I probably should), so...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

CYA Chapter Three

"Bye, Cags!" Kira waves enthusiastically as he boarded the plane with Dearka.

Yzak and Cagalli trailed behind them slowly. Yzak blushed as Dearka gave him a LOOK and gestured to Cagalli. He turned to see her waving back at Kira just as enthusiastically. He put down his suitcase and, seeing no one around, he pulled her into a hug. Shocked, Cagalli's eyes widened, her arms falling limp at her sides. Her face turned slightly pink as he held herclose. She had never hugged a man other than her father and her brother before.

"After we leave… Take care, okay?" Yzak whispered, smelling the sweet sent of her hair. Reluctantly letting her go, he gave her one last smile before picking up his luggage and boarding the plane. The door of the private jet shut behind him.

"Bye…" Cagalli whispered, touching the spot on the neck where he'd breathed on. _What was that all about?_

_

* * *

_

"They're gone…" Cagalli though boredly, sitting next to her new bodyguard in the car. Shinn would be taking Yzak's place as her bodyguard while he was gone. He was an okay guy, but he was so quiet, and always looked so serious. Sighing, she shifted in her seat and stared ou the window, watching the trees pass by.

"What's wrong, Cagalli? Are you feeling unwell? We're going to see you new place now, aren't you excited?" Rey asked with concern, looking at her through the mirror.

"No, I'm okay, just bored since the guys are gone." Cagalli glanced over at Shinn. He turned to look at her. Their eyes met, fiery amber to an equally shocking red. "Not that you're, you know? I just…" She patted his leg gently and turned away, disturbed by the seemingly lonely look in his eyes.

"Is he lonely, like me?" She thought absentmindedly, not noticing the slight blush that crept over Shinn's cheeks as he, too, turned away.

Rey chuckled to himself. That Cagalli and the charm she didn't know she had.

* * *

"Whoa, sweet!" Cagalli exclaimed, stepping out of the car. The 2-storey house stood before her. It was a modern white-coloured house, with a backyard and a small front garden. Through the gleaming window on the right, she could see what seemed to be the kitchen and dining rooms of the house.

Excitedly, Cagalli raced to the front of the house, where Rey held the door wide open. Entering the house, she slipped off her shoes and stepped into the carpeted living room. All the furniture had already been moved in, including the flat screen TV and the paintings hung up on the walls.

"Those are the bedrooms. We'll let you settle in later. First, follow me upstairs." Rey pointed to the far end of the living room, where there was a hallway. He then led the way up the stairs on the left.

"Welcome to level one point five," Rey announced proudly, standing aside at the middle of the stairs where the staircase took a turn. Cagalli's eyes widened as she stepped into a room with wooden flooring. The band's music equipment has already been moved in. As she turned to look around the room, she noticed that one wall was plastered with photos and posters of the band, while another was spray painted with CYA and the band members' names.

"Is this our rehearsing studio?" Cagalli asked, admiring the place. Rey smiled. "Yes, it is. We've purposefully soundproofed the walls, so you can make as much noise as you want."

Leaving the room, they toured the rest of the house, which included the kitchen and the dining room on the 2nd floor, which she had first seen through the windows outside. The bright sunlight now shone through these windows, bathing the whole room in a warm glow.

"This room can be used as a small ballroom, party room etcetera. Or a formal dining room for your parents when they come to visit." Rey gestured to an empty room with a chandelier. Rey stiffened, seemingly at the mention of the Orb's rulers, but nobody noticed. "And this is your den! I was told that all teenagers needed somewhere to relax and play games…" Rey trailed off and smiled in contentment as Cagalli squealed and plopped herself down onto the couch.

* * *

After Chinese takeway, Rey and the rest of the crew left. Shinn, as Cagalli's bodyguard, stayed behind, as he would be staying with her, as well as accompanying her to school and for lessons.

Saying goodnight to Shinn, whose eyes were glued to the TV, Cagalli made her way down to the hallway with all the rooms. All the doors along the hallway had been labeled 'Kira, Yzak, Cagalli, Shinn, Dearka' respectively. Her room was in the middle. "For protection?" She mused, dragging her luggage into her new room.

The walls were painted light green, with pale yellow and white designs. The room has a washroom, a walk-in closet, a study table, and a book-and-CD rack, as well as a comfy queen sized bed. It was small and uncomparable to her room back at the palace, but Cagalli liked this so much better. It was much cosier. The floor to ceiling windows overlooked the garden. She noticed the two doors on either side of her room. "Probably connects to the other rooms" She thought.

Yawning, she quickly got ready for bed. Before turning the lights off, she took out a framed picture of the band and put it on her bedside table. It was a really good photo, she admired it, tracing her finger over everyone. Everyone was smiling cheerfully, even Yzak. Sighing, she turned the lights out and lay on her bed. Chuckling softly, she remembered what had happened at the interview the day before…

~end of chapter


	4. FOUR

Hey here's another chapter. I'm planning to change the rating soon. Do you think it would be good to introduce a more adult-ish theme? I was thinking that it's be more fun that way.

Tell me what you think?

* * *

Chapter 4

"NO FUCKING WAY." Cagalli stood with her arms folded across her chest, staring in disbelief at the rack of skimpy swimwear in front of her.

"Kira you knucklehead why didn't you think before you act? Now we can't even back out cause the stupid woman already published her article stating that we would be participating in the interview! MY REPUTATION IS GOING TO BE RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Turning to Kira, Cagalli smacked the side of his head, her face turning red with anger.

"What reputation?" Dearka snickered, nudging Yzak, who stood in stony silence.

"You want a piece of me?" Cagalli raised her fist in front of Dearka's face threateningly. Dearka smirked as he quickly grabbed her fist and twisted her around, causing her to yelp in pain.

Yzak quickly released her from Dearka's hold, pulling her to his side protectively as he glared at Dearka. "Dude, we're supposed to protect them, not hurt them!" He whispered under his breath. The studio assistants stared at them curiously as they lined up racks of clothing to prepare for the photoshoot.

Kira sighed as he massaged his temples. "Sorry guys, let's just do this and get it over with, yeah?"

Mumbling their consent, they followed their respective stylists into their changing rooms to be dressed and made up to perfection.

* * *

"Girls take so long…" Dearka grumbled as he played with the hem of his yellow trunks. Yzak was in red, Kira was in blue, and frankly they were freezing their asses of waiting in the air conditioned room.

The door to the photography studio creaked open as Cagalli's stylist, Aisha, stepped in, closely followed by Cagalli, who hid behind her as much as she could. They were pushed aside by the photographer who burst into the room dramatically.

"Nice to meet you all, CYA, aren't you? Pretty famous bunch, eh? My children are big fans." I'm Andrew Waltfeld, you can just call me Andy, and I'll be in charge of the photoshoot today. Let's start with solo shots of the girl, shall we. Er, where is she?" He scanned the room, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Here?" Cagalli said meekly, popping her head out over Aisha's shoulder.

"Ah, there's the little darling! Come, come, stand over here in front of the lights. Don't be shy, I won't bite…you know, unless you want me to." Andy smirked.

Their reactions were immediate. Kira, Yzak and Dearka stood in a flash and glared at Andy, moving towards him menacingly. "Just joking! Now don't be so serious boys, this is a lighthearted photoshoot! Unleash your attractiveness and appeal!" Andy backed away slowly and gestured again to Cagalli.

She sighed. "So all I have to do is. Uhm. Act 'sexy'?" She asked wryly. "Oh well, I guess I have no other choice…" She thought bitterly as she stepped out from behind Aisha and made her way towards the backdrop.

Naturally, jaws dropped.

Kira grabbed the nearest towel and practically dashed over to cover her with it. "NO. I refuse to let her be photographed like this!" He looked over at Yzak and Dearka for help, only to see them gaping at Cagalli with their mouths wide open. Smacking the side of his head at the uselessness of his pervy friends, he turned back to Cagalli, who had removed the towel and handed it to an assistant.

"Knock it off, Kira… You agreed so we havet o deal with it." Cagalli sighed, rearranging her swimwear. "Besides, it's not that bad…"

The photoshoot began. Under Andy's instruction, Cagalli posed and smiled for the camera, a little awkwardly at first. But as she got the hang of it, her poses and facial expressions became more natural, earning her compliments from Andy, who would then get smacked by Kira.

Yzak gulped as he watched her. The pale green swimsuit had transformed his innocent and adorable little tomboy into, well, a woman? The halter top was much too…fitting. The tiny skrit was also leaving little to the imagination, showing off her long slender legs. Dealing with is was much harder than he thought it would be…

* * *

The boys had their turns doing a few solo shots, then came the group shots. Kira and Dearka were arranged to sit at the sides, while Cagalli and Yzak sat next to and in between them. Cagalli was then instructed to lean against Kira and throws her legs over Yzak's knee. Yzak groaned internally as her soft thigh caressed his knee, while Kira glared at him, daring him to do anything inappropriate.

Time passed agonizingly slowly, but finally, the photoshoot ended.

Seeing their first group shot on the computer screen, they couldn't help but crowd over to scrutinise it.

"Well…" Dearka mused. "I look hot." Everyone groaned.

"Aw guys, I know you think so too. Kira looks… why do you look so pissed, man? Cagalli looks positively angelic, as usual."

Kira rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed, while Cagalli gave a tentative smile.

"Yzak looks… unbelievable uncomfortable, I would say." Dearka snickered, earning him a neat punch to the arm. Yzak then left to change, followed by Kira.

"Uncomfortable? I'm not that heavy, am I?" Cagalli wondered. She looked at Dearka quizzically, then left to change as well, leaving a roomful of assistants to gawk at a half-naked Dearka grunting in pain.

The interview following passed relatively quickly, with all of them avoiding the more personal questions. Well, all except Dearka, who rambled on and on when asked about his ideal girl.

* * *

"She needs to be able to cook, you know."

"Tall, blonde, tan… Like a model…"

"Needs to have a nice smile, girls with pretty smiles are always liked…"

"So is Cagalli like this girl you want?" The reporter pounced, eagerly trying to squeeze juicy information out of the hottest group ever.

"Her? Nah, she's not my type. I'm not hers either."

"What's her type then?"

"I think she needs a silent supporter. Someone who's always there to provide the balance to her fiery personality…" Dearka said thoughtfully, glancing sideways at his bandmates.

"Who-"

"Alright kids time to get back, we have other appointments." Rey burst into the room and quickly gathered the out, moving at such a high speed that the reporter was unable to react.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent in laughter as they dined at a kebab stand and went sightseeing. (The appoinments were just an excuse to get them out of the hellhole) Cagalli and Dearka's dispute over the better kebab sauce to use resulted in Yzak and Kira having to eat theirs with a mixture of both chilli yoghurt.

* * *

Remembering this, Cagalli fell asleep.


	5. FIVE

Chapter Five

The next day was a Sunday, so Cagalli had one more free day before the school term began. Surfing the net, she found a piece of news that excited her so much that she burst into Shinn's room to share it.

Pointing and gesturing enthusiastically at a bewildered Shinn, Cagalli exclaimed, "YOU! ME! PIANO CONCERT! TONIGHT! OKAY?"

"Care to explain in greater detail what I'm supposed to be agreeing to?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's Nicoll Amarfi! Only the best pianist and greatest musical prodigy ever! And he's performing here in PLANTS tonight! We HAVE to go and see him it'll be great and it's not like you have a choice I already purchased front row tickets through Rey and you are obliged to accompany me isn't this wonderful YIPPEE!" She bounced out of the room and returned to her computer to pore over the concert programme.

Shinn, still barely awake, shrugged as he pulled up the covers and went back to sleep.

* * *

"This is unnecessary!" Cagalli grumbled as Luna messed with her hair. "It's not like I'm going to an awards show or anthing…"

"We're hoping that no one will recognize you, but if they do spot you, you need to look your best!" Luna said cheerfully.

Cagalli turned to glare at Shinn. "You know that this is YOUR fault right. When she asked whether I needed help getting ready, you should have said NO!" Mumbling, she frowned to herself.

Shinn chuckled at her reflection in the mirror as he leaned against her bedroom door, watching her get tortured. "Well then, m'lady, shall I escort you to the car?" He extended his arm out politely. Cagalli graciously took it, surprised by the sudden warmth she felt radiating off him.

* * *

"He's amazing…" Cagalli said dreamily as she watched Nicoll's dexterous fingers dance over the keys.

_She got that right,_ thought Shinn, who had no inclination towards classical music, but was mesmerized by the speed at which Nicoll moved his fingers, and the beautiful melodies that

flowed from them. It was hard to believe that this kid was only 15!

* * *

The concert ended much too soon.

In the reception area of the concert hall, Nicoll had come out and was receiving congratulations and flowers from the audience. Squealing girls hugged him and declared their love for him, and Nicoll, despite his young age, handled it quite well, nodding and smiling politely in response. When it was finally Cagalli's turn, she extended a hand.

"That was a spectacular performance, I'm such a huge fan! Congratulations on the success of your concert!"

Nicoll smiled back, then looked at her quizzically, with his head tilted to a side. "Do I know you? You look really familiar."

Flustered, Cagalli grabbed hold of Shinn's hand in panic, looking to him desperately for an appropriate response.

"No, uh… We're just normal students at ZAFT Academy." Shinn coughed, feeling her small hand in his.

"Ah, that's why then, I go there too! Well, see you around and thanks for coming!" Nicoll waved his flowers at them and turned to greet others.

Phew, though Cagalli. "That was close," she said, looking at Shinn once more. Their eyes met, and averted immediately as she dropped his hand.

"Sorry."

-awkward silence-

"Well, shall we head back, m'lady?" Don't want to be late for school tomorrow now that you know your idol is studying there too, do you?" Shinn extended his arm to her and she took it, giggling.

* * *

Athrun and Lacus moved through the crowds, searching for Nicoll. Athrun caught sight of Nicoll's curly green hair and was about to call out to him when his gaze landed o the blond girl speaking animatedly to him. His breath caught in his throat. The blond girl was wearing a shimmery green dress down to her knees, which complimented her skin tone. But what struck him was the happy glow on her face, and the fact that she looked kinda familiar…

His eyes followed her, watching regretfully as she grasped the hand of the black-haired male standing next to her, and later slipped her arm through his. He sighed and turned back to Lacus, who had finally spotted Nicoll and was dragging him over to meet him.

"Athrun!" Nicoll cried happily. "You came!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, buddy. Congratulations on the great show!" Athrun patted him on the back. Nicoll had always been his best friend, almost like a little brother to him. The genius had skipped a grade and was in the same level as him though.

Chatting with his friends, Athrun soon forgot about the blond haired girl he'd seen. Little did he know how soon he was going to meet her again.

* * *

Cagalli had fallen asleep on the car. Putting the car into park, Shinn turned to wake her up. "Hime-sama," He called softly, poking her arm tentatively. No response. "Cagalli-sama!" Calling louder, he shook her shoulders gently. This time there was a response, but instead of waking up as he'd hoped, Cagalli turned towards the window and continued to sleep.

Boy, she slept like the dead.

Sighing, he got out and opened her car door, then slowly carried her out, maneuvering carefully so that she wouldn't get hit anywhere. Kicking open the house door, he was surprised to see Rey and Luna watching TV in the living room.

"Fell asleep in the car again? She always does that. Just carry her onto her bed and Luna will take care of the rest. Get some rest to, school tomorrow!" Rey said.

After placing Cagalli lightly on her bed, Shinn retired to his own room to rest.

* * *

Hello quick update, not very interesting, but I won't be updating for some time cause i'm going on a short holiday! Anyways would appreciate it if you guys could review and tell me what you think of the story so far and whether it would be a good idea to introduce slightly more adult-ish themes? Thank-you!


	6. SIX

Hello I'm back from holiday!

* * *

Chapter Six

"Ready? Let's go." Slapping a cap on an unwilling Shinn's head, Cagalli got out of the car and walked into ZAFT Academy, the school where she would be spending her next year or so.

The school was fairly modern, with clean and well-maintained walls and flooring. Stuffing her hair into her own cap, Cagalli looked up at the large words on the roof that said "Welcome to ZAFT Academy". _Well, here goes nothing._

Closely followed by Shinn, Cagalli slowly made her way up the stairs of the school, only to be roughly pushed aside by a pink-haired girl wearing a ridiculously girly dress.

"HEY! Watch it!" Cagalli growled as she raised her head to look at the offender. The girl turned and looked down at her with contempt. "Who are you to talk to me like that. Hmph, new kid, aren't you?"

"WHY YOU-!" Her face colouring in anger, Cagalli raised her fist, only to be restrained by Shinn, who held her back as she struggled to give the pink-haired bitch a piece of her mind. "Don't make trouble." He whispered urgently in her ear.

"Well, you look stupid. Never offend me again, do you hear? By the way, no hats allowed in school." Cagalli, with her arms restrained by Shinn, was unable to stop her as the pink-haired bitch flicked her cap off. Her golden hair fell loose, touching her shoulders and framing her face.

The onlookers paused and stared.

"A… girl?" This came from a handsome blue-haired male standing next to the pink-haired bitch. Athrun stared at Cagalli. _Wasn't this the girl from yesterday?_

Cagalli glared at him and struggled free from Shinn's hold. "Yes, I'm a GIRL. Got a problem with that?"

The pink-haired bitch looked her up and down. "Ugly boots, cargo pants, unattractive shirt… No wonder you look like a boy. Let's go, Athrun, talking to people like this is just wasting time." She sneered, flouncing off, her huge skirt billowing behind her.

Cagalli muttered under her breath as she hid her face from the stares of the other students and made her way to the office for her schedule. As she walked away, the people around broke into furious whispers, but she was completely oblivious.

* * *

Cagalli sat in a corner seat in Advanced Math, waiting for the teacher to come to class. _Too bad Shinn and I have so few classes together, now I have no one to talk to… _She sighed as she twirled her pen in her hand, looking through her phone for messages. She smiled as she read them.

GOOD LUCK CAGS! First day of school, better not get into any trouble. Y and D say Hi! Love, K

Hime-sama, take care of yourself and don't get into any trouble! I hope you're not wearing that ridiculous cargo rubbish. Love, Manna (her maid from the palace)

Girl, remember to keep your identity hidden and stay out of trouble. See you after school. Rey and Luna.

_Why does everyone think I'm going to get into trouble? _She wondered as she stared off into space.

"Hey I'm Miriallia. Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around here before, but you look kinda familiar…" A brown-haired girl plopped down in the seat next to her. "Huh? Oh, hi. I'm Cagalli… Hibiki. Transfer student from Orb." Cagalli cursed internally. _Why does everyone seem to recognise me so easily?_

"Well, welcome to PLANTS! I could show you around the school later, if you like?"

"Thanks, I'd like that," Cagalli smiled gratefully at her new friend.

* * *

The morning classes passed quickly as Cagalli and Miriallia got to know each other. Turns out they were practically in the same class for everything except Biology!

Not forgetting her lunch plans with Shinn, Cagalli invited Miriallia along to sit with them in the cafeteria. Spotting his unruly black hair, Cagalli plonked her tray of food on the table and sat down next to him, facing Miriallia. "Miriallia, Shinn. Shinn, Miriallia."

They exchanged greetings and dug into their food.

Miriallia's eyes drifted from Cagalli to Shinn and back. "So, are you guys…" She pointed her 2 index fingers at them, then brought her fingers together, hinting at the word 'together'.

"What? No! No. No, really. We're just friends." Cagalli laughed, looking to Shinn for his reaction. Shinn blushed slightly and shook his head.

"That's not what I hear." The pink-haired bitch appeared out of nowhere, smiling down at Cagalli as she stood by their table.

"Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" Cagalli stood up angrily.

"What's with the tone? Did I offend you?" The pink-haired bitch asked, confused. Somehow she gave off a different vibe from the girl Cagalli had seen this morning…

"Offend me? Wasn't it you who I met on the steps today? Stop acting!" Cagalli spluttered, glaring at her, also confused.

"Are you sure it was me? I didn't meet you on the steps today. I fact I JUST saw you? I think you met my cousin, Meer. I apologise for whatever she may have done to offend you. I'm Lacus Clyne." Lacus smiled kindly at Cagalli.

"W-What?" Cagalli asked, confused.

Suddenly, she saw double.

"Don't be so nice to her, cousin. She's just a stupid tomboy, celebrity or not. Besides, she stole your Kira, why even try to befriend her?" Another pink-haired bitch appeared, wearing almost the exact same dress, except now that they were standing side by side, Cagalli could finally tell the difference. Lacus was much more demure-looking, with a kind smile and conservative clothing. Meer, on the other hand, had more provocative clothing, with the low-cut chest area and the strange slits at the side.

"What are you talking about? What are you trying to do?" Cagalli looked at Meer,confused.

"I'm Meer Campbell. And I just so happen to know that you are hiding the fact that you are Cagalli from CYA, and that your relationship with Mr Messy Hair over her is not as simple as you make it out to be."

_BUSTED! _Cagalli stared in shock. _How did she-?_

"Did you really think that the ZAFT Academy students wouldn't be able to recognize you in once glance? Everyone knows who CYA is." Meer scorned.

"We even went for your concert last week. Kira Yamato is the best guitarist ever! What is he like?" Lacus asked excitedly.

"Who cares? Except that you so DO NOT DESERVE HIM." Meer spat at Cagalli.

_Deserve Kira? Does she know about the royalty stuff too? Oh please don't let her have found out… _Cagalli prayed, still staring at the 2 pink-haired girls blankly. "Deserve him? What?"

A tabloid magazine was slapped down on the table in front of her. The Yuriko magazine. CYA was on the cover, and it was their swimsuit shot. Cagalli blushed at the sight of herself in the photo, as the jocks who had surrounded their table to see what was going on wolf-whistled. With trembling fingers, Cagalli quickly flipped to the article about them and found a certain section that she wasn't expecting…

* * *

**RUMOUR HAS IT…**

_Is Cagalli Hibiki really unattached, as she claims? Or is there more about her personal life that the fans should know about?_

_Her reaction during the press conference to a question about her love life says it all. She immediately flushed pink and turned to bandmate Kira Yamato, who smirked back at her in response, causing her to blush even more, as shown in the picture. What kind of exchange were they having? Are the 2 members of the hottest group ever in a secret relationship? That's what we'd like to know. As quoted from bandmate Dearka Elsman, "she needs a silent supporter who is always there to provide the balance to her fiery personality." Is shy Kira this person?_

_On the other hand, Cagalli has also been spotted on a night out with mysterious black-haired man. Who is this black-haired stranger who was with her last night, and why does she look so happy with her arm in his? Note also the hand-holding in this picture. Just what is Cagalli Hibiki up to?_

_

* * *

_

Cagalli read through the article, looked to Shinn, who was looking at the pictures with an expression of amusement, and burst out laughing. "Oh my shit! Wait till Kira hears this!"

Shinn looked at the article. It was kinda funny, he had to admit, but still weird and unnerving to know that they had been photographed without his knowledge. He had to be more careful of the dangers around if he was to protect Cagalli better.

Meer, who had not expected such a reaction, glared pointedly at the laughing blonde "Tell him what, that you were CHEATING on him?" Lacus sniffed nearby, looking at the picture of Kira and Cagalli. _Were they really together? They looked cute together… Cagalli deserved him, I would never be able to know him…_

Cagalli turned to face the real pink-haired bitch. "Don't you know, Ms Campbell, that all these tabloids tell are lies? Fabricating lies out of meaningless things just to attract readers and earn themselves a profit? I thought someone of intelligence going to the best school in PLANTS would understand that? Frankly, I don't give a damn about these lies. So go on believing them if you want to, but you'd just be another one of the thousand who are falling for the magazine's speculations. I am NOT in a relationship with Kira or Shinn, and would appreciate it greatly if you got your nose out of my business."

With that, she sat back down and continued to have lunch as though Meer was not there. The jocks 'ooh'-ed in a stupid manner and left to play basketball. Meer stalked off, a slightly fearful Lacus trailing behind her, leaving an awestruck Miriallia and a silent Shinn, who was feeling oddly pround of the Hime-sama at the moment.

* * *

Thanks for the support from readers! Please review to help make the story better ;D


	7. SEVEN

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter!

* * *

CYA Chapter Seven

Yzak clutched the blasted magazine in his hand, staring at the pictures of her. He knew that the magazine was fabricating the information and compelling the readers to believe its false assumptions, but he couldn't help but be engulfed by this unexplainable feeling at the sight of Cagalli and Shinn together. It seems to be slowly eating away at him. Was it… jealousy?

"WHAT? YOU GOT BUSTED ON YOUR FIRST DAY?" Kira yelled into the phone in the next room.

Trading glances with Dearka, Yzak got out of his seat and trailed after the blond into the next room, where Kira paced around with the cordless phone.

"Only the CYA identity! They know nothing about the royal kingdom, I swear! Thank Haumea for that. I think we're just much too recognizable, it can't be helped!" Cagalli said tiredly, hiding in a deserted corner of the school, with Shinn keeping watch.

"Have you told Rey?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Our BAKA of a manager just laughed and said he knew it was going to happen, AFTER fake-worriedly-interrogating me for 5 whole minutes!" Cagalli cried, causing Kira to wince and pull the phone away from his ear. "He made me panick for no good reason!"

"But anyways, everything is under control. Except for the fact that everyone keep staring, and the irritating girls keep trying to talk to me and ask where you guys are. It's only the first day and I'm being driven insane!"

Yzak, Dearka and Kira laughed at her ranting as Kira pt her on speakerphone.

"Oh hey, Yzak, Dearka. Anyways, here's the sad part. We are now obligated to make a 'grand entrance' when you guys come (the papparazi will be there), hold a mini-concert for the students of ZAFT Academy, and behave well in school as to maintain our image and maximize publicity."

"Er, does good behavior mean handing in assignments on time? Cause I may have a problem with that…" Dearka asked nervously.

"Problem, or no problem, you don't have a choice. So remember to spend some time rehearsing the 2nd set when you're not, uh, slogging your butts off. Kisaka sent me soe photos, and you guys don't look quite so happy in them…" Cagalli snickered.

The boys froze."WHAT PHOTOS!"

"Just some useful blackmail material. Now be good boys and remember to rehearse or I just might be tempted to release these extremely unattractive photos."

BEEP!

* * *

"My sister, the blackmailer. My OWN sister, blackmailing me!" Kira groaned. Picking up the magazine Yzak had left on the table, he grinned at the ridiculously untrue article. "What a load of crap. Cagalli doesn't normally go for the shy and quiet type."

"She doesn't?" Yzak raised his head.

"Well, according to past experiences, she tends to like… jerks."

"Evryone who is involved with your sister is a jerk to you, Kira." Dearka quirked an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Maybe." Kira sighed. "I hope whoever she ends up with won't actually be a jerk though." He eyed Yzak, who grunted and busily examined the threads on the couch.

"But knowing father, it will become an arranged marriage if she can't find someone in time. I just hope my baby sister doesn't suffer…" Kira mused, staring out the window.

* * *

Entering Chemistry class after her phone call with the guys, Cagalli felt light and happy. It had only been 3 days since she last saw them, but boy did she miss them!

Sitting down and flipping to the chapter Miri had told her they were on, Cagalli barely noticed as someone slid smoothly into the seat next to her.

Feeling eye on her, she finally looked up and turned to see the most brilliant green eyes looking back at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into the depths of the stranger's eyes.

SLAP! Went the stack of worksheets on the teacher's table, snapping Cagalli back into reality. Blushing, she quickly averted her eyes and cursed herself mentally. _What the-? How long have I been staring for?_

Athrun watched in amusement as she turned red and looked away. He was so intrigued by this girl.

"What are you looking at!"Cagalli growled as she glared at the stranger who was still looking at her.

Taken aback by her outburst, Athrun held up both hands in surrender. "Whoa, easy, tiger."

Embarrassed, Cagalli shook her head lightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm Cagalli Hibiki."

"So I've heard. Athrun Zala. Pleased to meet you." Athrun chuckled as he watched her blush spread. Something about that blush was just so alluring…

"Surprise pop quiz, class! Keep you books and leave only your pencil and calculator on the table." The teacher announced.

The students groaned.

The short pop quiz was done in silence. Cagalli had always been exceptionally good at Chemistry, so the quiz wasn't at all difficult for her.

"Now switch your papers with the person next to you for marking."

Papers shuffled across the tables. Cagalli's hand brushed against Athrun's as she passed him her paper, causing her hand to tingle lightly. She blushed again and turned away. Biting her lip, she began to mark Athrun's paper as the teacher went through the answers.

Athrun watched in amazement as her cheeks turned red again. She was too cute for words! He desperately wanted her to look at him again, wanted to remove her bottom lip from between her teeth and kiss her senseless… _Oh God Athrun, get a grip. You've known this girl for all of 25 minutes… _Shaking his head as if to shake away all the wrong thoughts, he focused his attention on her paper instead.

"You're really good at this." He whispered to her as he placed yet another tick on her paper.

"Thank-you? You're not doing so bad yourself." She, too, ticked endlessly on his paper, shivering slightly at the sensation of his warm breath near her ear. She didn't dare to turn and look at him, afraid that she would be caught staring again. How could anyone be so handsome? Or had she just not noticed guys very much before? His silky blue hair fell sexily over his beautiful eyes, making her want to brush it away. Or run her hands through it. Mentally slapping herself, Cagalli, unaware that she'd been making funny expressions, turned to find Athrun looking at her curiously.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"W-what?" She stuttered, blushing for the gazillionth time as his eyes probed her face._ As if I could tell you! Ah hell, stupid blush._

"Sorry, you just look so cute when you're blushing…" Athrun laughed.

"Hey!" Finally getting her nerve back, she punched him on the shoulder and turned away, ignoring him.

They sat in peaceful silence for the rest of the lesson, both lost in thought about the person next to them.

* * *

When the bell finally rang, they gathered up their things and walked towards the door.

"So, Cagalli…" Athrun said casually, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt.

She turned to look at him curiously.

"What say you and I go make some Chemistry?" He asked, watching her eagerly.

WHAT? Cagalli froze. That was such a cheesy pickup line, but coming from him, it sounded so… She smirked.

"Save it, Zala. You're going to have to try much harder than that next time." With that, Cagalli walked off, leaving a bemused Athrun behind.

"At least there'll be a next time…" He thought to himself as he walked out of the classroom too.

* * *

Meer watched them from outside the classroom, silently fuming. How dare the blond girl talk to HER Athrun! Jealousy consumed her as she watched a goofy grin appear on her blue-haired prince's face as he watched the Cagalli girl walk away._ So what if she's a celebrity? _She thought, glaring at the door.

"I'm going to have to bring you down and teach you a lesson, now don't I…"

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm not sure of what to do with Athrun and Cagalli yet. I guess the fun is just getting started...?

Thanks again for all the support and I don't intend on being annoying but reviews really make me very happy :D


	8. EIGHT

Hello I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

_What's wrong with my face man!_ Cagalli grumbled as she walked to her next class, Physical Education. Changing into her PE attire in the girls' locker room (after being harassed by eager female classmates), she followed the rest of the girls onto the track, where the coach was waiting, along with a group of impatient-looking boys. Cagalli was pleased to discover that Shinn was in her class too.  
"You have 3 activity choices for today. Volleyball, tennis and soccer. Choose your sport, gather your equipment, and you can make your way to the various venues. Be back in 50 minutes so I can brief you about next week's outing to…"

Cagalli tuned out as she stared across the track, at the soccer field. Memories came flooding back as she remembered what had happened when she first played soccer with Kira and the boys…

* * *

Cagalli was 9. And she was one angry princess. The boys had left to play soccer without her again! They even told her that she couldn't come, just because she was a GIRL. Being the only girl in a kingdom and among most of the children of Orb's most influential families, Cagalli rarely found girls her age to play with. Instead, she became buddies with all of Kira's friends, Dearka, Yzak, Ahfmed, Yuna, Tolle and Kuzzey. Dearka and Yzak were sons of Orb's military leaders, Ahfmed and Yuna were sons of politicians, whilst Tolle and Kuzzey were close family friends. Cagalli loved playing with them, but hated the way that they would taunt her and leave her out just because she was a girl, or treat her like delicate China for the same reason.

Today, Cagalli decided that she had had enough.

Storming onto the pitch where the boys were playing, Cagalli intercepted just as Yuna was about to score a goal. Kicking the ball away, she stood and glared at the boys, hands on her hips.

"What is your problem, girly? I could have scored if you hadn't… Stupid girl!" Yuna oushed Cagalli roughly in anger, causing her to fall onto her butt.

Kira rushed to his sister's aid, only to see her stand up in a flash and land a hard punch on Yuna's face.

"MY DOSE! OH, MY DOSE! OWWIEEE!" Yuna clutched at his face in pain, screaming and crying at the same time. Terrified, Tolle and Kira quickly guided him to the royal infirmary. (where he would be poked and prodded for the next hour)

Staring defiantly at the 4 boys, Cagalli announced, "I'm going to play too."

Slightly shaken by the powerful punch she had thrown, the boys looked at one another.

"No! You can't, you a GIRL. You should go back to the palace and do our gross princess stuff." Ahfmed shouted.

"Yeah girly, go home." Dearka taunted, while Yzak remained silent, as he always did. Kuzzey shifted nervously from left to right as he watched the staring contest between Ahfmed and Cagalli.

"I bet I could take on all of you! Don't think that I'm weak just because I'm a girl!" Cagalli retorted, retrieving the ball.

"All right then we accept your challenge, and we ain't gonna go easy on you just because you're a GIRL." Ahfmed sneered.

Huffing, Cagalli started forward with the ball, eyes focused on the goal at the other side of the field. Nimbly, she avoided the boys' repeated attempts to steal the ball from her. They evenkicked her 'by accident' several times in their frenzy for the ball.

Despite the slow progression due to the boys' attacks, Cagalli was slowly nearing the goal. Spinning around quickly, she ran wide, away from the boys, only to have her feet pushed out from under her by another pair of legs, causing her to fall awkardly to the ground.

"It's called tackling, girly. Ever heard of it?" Ahfmed snickered as he ran off. Cagalli could only stare as he took control of the ball and sent it into the goal.

Gritting her teeth, Cagalli slowly got up and despite the pain from the bruises and the pain in her legs from the awkward fall, which had drawn blood from her knees and elbows, she walked towards the boys, who were waiting at the centre of the field.

"Had enough yet? Told you you were too weak!" Ahfmed smirked, the ball under his foot.

"Again." Cagalli said simply, and catching him off guard, she stole the ball from under his foot.

But Cagalli was no match for the 4 of them. She was too quick for them, but they were everywhere. Only having herself to depend on, she had to run and attack and defend all at once, which resulted in her tiring and losing possession of the ball easily. The guys, on the other hand, could pass long passes, making her run more than all of them combined. Again and again she fell and got hurt, but she didn't allow herself to give up.

As she became more and more tired, however, she started to lose her confidence, and felt ashamed of all her losses as the boys scored goal after goal after goal. She continued to get pushed around, until a particularly hard push sent her falling onto the grass again.

All the pain came, rushing to her at once. There were bruises and abrasions all over her legs and arms, her head was pounding, and her lungs felt like they going to burst. She had a stitch in her side from running and the embarrassment and shame consumed her.

_Maybe they're right. Maybe I AM weak. But I'm not going to let them see me cry. I won't!_ Hot and sweaty and covered with dirt, Cagalli tried her best to hold in her tears as she plucked grass off her wounds and made to stand up, only to fall again because her legs were too weak.

Arms came around her to help her stand up. Trying to push them away angrily, Cagalli finally let a tear slide down her face.

"Cagalli. Let me help."

She found herself looking into Yzak's clear blue eyes as he stooped in front of her. Shocked by the sincere look in his eyes, she felt paralysed as he raised his hand and brushed her tear away. Then he held out his hand and pulled her up, supporting her as she stumbled slightly.

"Guys, this isn't fair. Why don't I join Cagalli's team. You'll still outnumber us." Yzak said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll still beat you anyways, girly." Ahfmed grinned, panting heavily. Boy, that girl had stamina.

With Yzak on her team, everything changed. With almost perfect coordination, their well aimed and well-timed passes made the other team run much more than they had originally. It was the other team's turn to watch as Cagalli and Yzak scored again and again.

Eventually, the boys had to surrender and admit that Cagalli wasn't quite just like any other girl. Her resilience and strength caused them to admire her, and never again did they tease her about being weak.

In fact, it was the boys who were cringing as they watched Yzak and Kira (who was busy glaring half the time at the other boys for hurting his sister) gently apply lotion and bandage her wounds, while Cagalli's revelation in the wonderful feeling of finally belonging in their group caused her to barely feel the sting. Sure, she got scolded pretty badly, but that didn't deter her from continuing to play with the guys. Eventually Uzumi gave up and allowed her to have her own way.

They had many games after that, and Yzak and Cagalli became the invincible duo. His standing up for her had created a special bond between them that she had always treasured.

* * *

_But we haven't played in so long… _Cagalli mused as the teacher continued to ramble on about safety rules. They'd stopped playing many years ago. When Yzak and Dearka had officially taken on the roles of their bodyguards, their training and work kept them busy. The other boys, who attended school at Orb's elite school, got caught up with school work and life and stopped coming around. Cagalli and Kira were home-schooled and had a lot on their plates as well. When an impromptu jam session to relieve stress and just have some fun resulted in the formation of the band, more work piled in, but their love for music made everything more manageable. They never had chances to play on that soccer field anymore.

"Cagalli?" Shinn snapped the princess out of her thoughts.

With a jolt, Cagalli realized that the teacher had finished talking and that everyone was moving off.

"Let's go and play some football." Cagalli pulled Shinn along towards the field.

"Football? But…" Shinn looked at the blonde in surprise as he got dragged along.

Arriving at the field, they were just in time for the green haired boy who was splitting the players into teams to assign them a team.

"C-Cagalli?" The boy stuttered, looking at her in bewilderment. "Oh my God, I'm the hugest fan of CYA."

"Er…"

"I'm so sorry! I'm Sting. You want to play soccer too?" He looked at her with a mixture of awe and doubt. Awe at meeting a celebrity, and doubt at her ability at the game. After all, she was still a girl…

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! You can… join my team." Sting gestured to the right, terrified that he had offended her.

After putting on the coloured bibs to mark her team, Cagalli took her position as a central midfielder. Sting was the striker for their team, and Shinn played alongside Cagalli as a midfielder.

The teacher blew the whistle and the game began.

With the ball at her feet, Cagalli raced ahead, then quickly passed it to another midfielder called Auel, who was in the open. Shocked that THE Cagalli Hibiki had just passed the ball to him, Auel stood frozen, and the ball was almost intercepted by the other team, had Shinn notrun forward and passed it back to Cagalli. Dribbling it forward, Cagalli caught sight of an orange-haired boy from the other team rushing at her. Anticipating the tackle, she put a little more force in her kick and leapt over his sliding body to take control of the ball again. She then faked a pass to Shinn and kicked the ball towards Sting instead, who scored immediately. The goalkeeper hadn't even seen it coming!

The boys surveyed Cagalli as they panted from the running. No one had expected this kind of ability coming from a girl.

Sting, pleasantly surprised, high-fived Shinn, while Auel blushed and muttered apologies to anyone who would listen. Cagalli giggled and ruffled his sky-blue hair.

After such a starting, everyone took the game much more seriously.

Competition became more tough as the other team became more focused, learning from their past mistake. Speedier dribbling and passes, as well as quicker reflexes were needed to ensure continued possession of the all. Cagalli used many of the tricks her childhood friends had taught her, and was glad to see that they confused her opponents, allowing Sting and herself to net 2 more balls.

At this moment, the other team had possession and she was trying to break through their attack and steal the ball back. In front of her, Shinn attempted a tackle on the orange-haired guy, who stumbled into Cagalli. Unable to avoid him in time, Cagalli tripped over his feet and fell directly onto Shinn, while the orange-haired guy fell onto her.

Shinn grunted as weight piled on top of him. He tried to shift, but froze immediately when Cagalli moaned in pain next to his ear. He was suddenly ultra-aware of the fact that the princess had fallen face-flat on top of him, her head on his shoulder, her soft chest pressed tightly to his own, and her leg in between his. He stifled a groan as he felt her move, her chest area brushing roughly against him. Who knew that the princess was so well developed… His train of though was broken when her felt the weight lift off him. He almost wanted to grab her and pull her back against him, her chest felt so good against his…

Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at Cagalli's worried face. Her wet hair was plastered to her face and her cheeks were pink from the running. Her chest was still heaving as she breathed roughly from the exercise. In her position above him, it looked almost as if they'd been… He blushed in embarrassment at his sick thoughts and shook them away,

"Shinn, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Cagalli asked in a husky voice, biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ears, shifting slightly.

He couldn't control his body's reaction. Her shifting had caused an interesting change in his lower body and her leg had rubbed against it, causing him such a shocking feeling of pleasure that he couldn't help himself as he threw his head back and let out a soft moan.

Mistaking it for a groan of pain, Cagalli panicked.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Blushing even harder, Shinn quickly sat up and pushed her off him gently.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little sore from the fall." Shinn mentally cursed himself as he made to stand up, hiding his face from her.

"You sure?" Cagalli looked at him skeptically, also getting up and patting grass off her body.

"Yeah. We'd better get back, I just heard the coach's whistle."

Together, they walked back to where the coach was standing and giving instructions.

* * *

In the locker room, Shinn sighed as he dressed after bathing off all the dirt and sweat, blushing as he remembered what had just happened on the field. Smacking himself, he thought, _Stop it! You're supposed to be her bodyguard!_

Suddenly, he heard voices from behind the row of lockers.

"Did you see how hot that chick Cagalli is? All the curves in all the right places! Too bad I fell on top of her. If I were in that black haired dude's place, I'd have interesting things to do with her. Just you wait, guys, someday I'll get that bitch into my bed." It was the orange-haired guy.

"Miguel, don't do anything stupid. She's not just any other girl." Sting warned.

"Any other girl? It doesn't matter, all the bitches and sluts in this school end up in my bed sooner or later. And she looks like she'd be a great fuck."

"Don't insult her like that! She seems like a nice person!" Auel said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Shinn felt his blood boiling as he stormed past the row of lockers to give Miguel a piece of his mind.

* * *

Well, hello. I realise there's nothing really funny in this chapter, my brain's kinda fried so I can't think of anything good to write :(


End file.
